


Готовка — это творчество

by mizuame



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Джируо решил направить энергию Рико в мирное русло и предложил ей научиться готовить.





	Готовка — это творчество

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019-го года.

Рико задумчиво сверлила взглядом книгу, которую вручил ей Лидер несколько минут назад. «Кулинария: простые рецепты», — гласило название. Она почесала подбородок и вспомнила свои прошлогодние бутерброды. Шигги с них несколько часов сидел в туалете. С другой стороны, Лидер ведь плохого не посоветует… Рико уверенно открыла книжку и начала поглощать страницу за страницей.

Кулинария оказалась весьма несложным чтивом, и уже через два дня Рико, напитавшись новыми знаниями, отправилась на кухню. По правде сказать, первые главы ей понравились не очень: какие-то инструкции, пропорции. А вот эпилог однозначно порадовал: «Не бойтесь экспериментировать, ведь готовка — это творчество», — написал автор. Рико идею оценила и пошла за плиту — творить.

Первое блюдо не получилось. Она решила пожарить кролика. Кролик вышел мягонький, но совершенно безвкусный. Рико поковырялась на полках, нашла какие-то специи, сыпанула их в кролика от души и запихнула обратно в духовку. Отвлекаться на записи о Бездне не стоило — кролик сгорел. Рико понюхала его и даже пробовать не стала — отправила в мусорку.

На запах мяса прибежала кошка Анны и нагло запустила лапу в мусорное ведро. Рико не стала ей мешать, сам факт того, что пришлось выбросить еду, ее расстроил. «Ну, хоть кому-то это понравилось», подумала Рико, наблюдая, как кошка уминает подгоревшее мясо.

Вечером она увидела плачущую Анну. Ее любимый питомец заболел. Рико припомнила животное, которое копалось в мусорке, но не стала заморачиваться. Мало ли что может сожрать кошка, гуляющая сама по себе?!

Вторая попытка приготовить что-нибудь вкусное увенчалась успехом. Наверное. Рико не смогла попробовать ни кусочка замечательных блинчиков. В этот раз она была умнее и не стала готовить много. На ее беду на кухню пришел Натт. Рассказывая что-то Бездне, он прикончил все блинчики на столе. Рико опомнилась, только когда положила на тарелку последний, а он исчез, пока она уносила сковородку в мойку. Блинчики были такими ароматными и зажаристыми, что Рико очень расстроилась, когда ей ничегошеньки не досталось.

Вечером из комнаты Натта доносились неприятные звуки. Рико слышала их и злилась. Ну зачем же было так объедаться?!

Вдохновленная отличными блинами, Рико решила испечь пирожки. Полистав книжку, она нашла рецепт, но где-то на середине запуталась с пропорциями и начала делать все на глаз. В конце концов, готовка — это творчество! Пирожки получились отменными: пышными, зажаристыми… а запах! Рико не могла дождаться, чтобы попробовать, но решила сначала угостить всех ребят. Зря она что ли лепила ровно столько пирожков, сколько детей было в приюте?!

На ужин она вышла с большим блюдом, накрытым полотенцем. Все были в восторге. Кроме Рико. Когда к тарелке подошел Лидер, она поняла, что осталась без своей порции, она ведь готовила только на детей!

Ужин прошел отлично, все были довольны. Только, кажется, повар сварил какой-то подозрительный компот: как только дети начинали его пить, они хватались за живот и убегали. Некоторые даже не доели ее пирожок! Пить компот Рико не стала и налила себе просто воды. Будущие исследователи Бездны не должны тащить в рот что попало!

Перед сном Рико сидела на окне и думала, что бы такое приготовить завтра. Уж завтра она первым делом попробует свое блюдо, а потом уже будет кого-то угощать! Пока она размышляла, к ней в комнату пришел Лидер. Он выглядел бледнее обычного, наверное, устал за день. Рико ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Так, кажется я ошибся, — сказал Лидер слабым голосом и вытер пот со лба. Он отыскал кулинарную книгу на столе глазами и забрал ее. — Кулинария — это явно не твое. На вот, другую книжку почитай.

Это было, конечно, немного обидно, но Рико послушно взяла в руки новую книгу. На ней было написано: «Механика для новичков». Рико почесала подбородок и вспомнила, как в последний раз она включила лампу в розетку и во всем приюте вырубило пробки. С другой стороны, Лидер ведь плохого не посоветует… Рико быстро пролистала страницы и заглянула в эпиграф. «Не бойтесь экспериментировать…», — написал автор.


End file.
